Growth Chemistry
by chikkychookuh
Summary: A strange sort of drug is found with a bounty and when Ed tests it out one night, she's putting herself and Spike through a rollercoaster of difficulties. With the rest of the passengers of the Bebop.


"What's this?"

"Dunno. Ask the idiot bounty that's tryin' to pick his toes."

"Geez Faye, you sure help out with handy information."

"Fine then, go ask Ed what the hell it is!"

"Alright I will, at least Ed's doing something around here."

"GO TO HELL SPIKE!"

"And vice-versa for you too Faye."

A porcelain vase was thrown at Spike's head, only it missed him by a couple of inches and hit the wall instead Spike's fuzzy green head. Faye stood hunched over, her chest heaving in anger, and her muscles twitching inside her arms. Spike almost laughed at the face she made, but considered to hide the laugh due to the fact that Faye had her gun on her. He gave a brazen sly smirk and left towards the hideous orange lounge and armchair. Carrying a silver hourglass with a blue sandy substance placed inside, he headed over towards Ed who was currently seated cross-legged on the ground waving her arms about like wet noodles and her green goggles covering her eyes. She was typing something into Tomato and was humming a tune that Spike knew quite well.

"Object of My Desire? How do you know 80s pop?" Spike asked, leaning over the orange couch to take in a better view of what exactly she was typing, there were also little cartoon gold fish swimming around on the screen as she continued to hum the upbeat song. She paused and turned her head towards Spike, a large, rather common, goofy smile rising upon her face.

"Ed found TV show in monkey-man's bag. Ed been watching show and found a song she liked. So she look at what the song is and has memorized all the words by heart." She patted a hand against her flat chest in signal of memorize-off-by-heart.

"Really, what's the name of the show?" Spike asked curiously, leaning over further of the couch. Almost falling over until his hand caught the chair in a strong grasp.

"Mooooonnnnnn-llliiiigghttiingg!" she said in a false spooky tone, which sent a shiver up Spike's spine.

Spike's stomach started to ache at the feel of the couch pressing hard into it, so he lifted himself off the couch and finally sat on the armchair which was closest to Ed. The hourglass still gripped carefully in his hand.

"Hey Ed, can you run a scan on this?" He asked holding hourglass filled blue powder to the 13 year old. Ed lifted the goggles so that it sat comfortably on top of her wild red hair, her tan face turning towards Spike and her gold eyes looked from his face to the silver hourglass. Her hand reached out towards the object, she picked it out of his hand and looked at it with intent eyes. Before she put it in the large machine-scanner (A/N: I don't know what the big thing they use is called) and typed vigorously on her keyboard. A message popped up on the screen, with Ed's eyes immediately scanning it and then repeating the message out loud in her own words.

"Ooh. Weird, freaky, chemical sizzling and sliding and dipping and frying with the right temperature, does crazy things to person. Like a sterile-steroid."

"Okay Ed, you remember our talk about simplifying things..."

"Ed means that blue stuff raises homones."

"_Hormones_, Ed, _hormones_."

"Yep!"

Spike left the room without another word and went off somewhere with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched. Ed looked at him with fascination, her head tilting almost like she was trying to see what kind of angle his back was in. _Spike-person has nice chest, _she giggled at her thought and went back to studying the blue powder.

It was night time aboard the Bebop, everybody had fallen asleep, even the bounty with his hands shackled to a pipe fell asleep, long streams of drool dripping down his dark shaggy beard. It was the perfect time to test the mysterious substance inside the hourglass. Ein had also fallen asleep as well on the orange couch. Ed had carefully pushed the dog aside and tiptoed into the kitchen without making a sound. She twisted the top of the hourglass open and took a good whiff. It smelt of blueberries, _yum_. She grabbed a silver tea spoon from one of the cabinets and took at least 9 tea spoons of the powder and poured it in the glass of water.

She then stirred, waited a few seconds, and gulped the whole thing down her throat, tasting of dust and jello. Then everything went dizzy, the room started to spin around her, and she tumbled into a spare room of the Bebop, lying on the floor, feeling terribly ill and everything went black and every limb in her body started to ache like a huge growth spurt.

A/N: Woo! Have not published a story in a while, then this just came up in my head and well I went for it. I didn't finish the rest of my other stories because of low reviews so... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
